The present invention relates to tables and, more particularly, to a table top expander.
Dine in restaurants have seating areas in which tables and chairs are setup for patrons to eat within the restaurants. Popular restaurants may reach maximum capacity during breakfast, lunch or dinner hours. Additionally, an increase of large parties of five or more guests may seek a table in the restaurant during the popular restaurant hours. To cope, the restaurant may replace existing tables with a larger folding table. However, this is time consuming and creates chaos during a busy dining hour. Alternatively, the restaurant may have extendable tables. These are prohibitively expensive and difficult to relocate in a room.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved table top expander.